bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Divyanka Tripathi
| birthplace = Bhopal, Madhya Pradesh, India | nationality = Indian | spouse = Vivek Dahiya (m. 2016) | other_names = | knownfor = Ye Hai Mohabbatein & Banoo Main Teri Dulhann | almamater = Nehru Institute of Mountaineering | education = Mountaineering course | mother = | father = | relatives = | series= Bigg Boss Hindi 14 (2020) | entered= Day 1 | exited= | status= | nominations= | evictions = }} Divyanka Tripathi, also known by her married name Divyanka Tripathi Dahiya (born on 14 December 1984), is an Indian actress who works in the Hindi television industry. She rose to fame by playing a dual role in Zee TV's Banoo Main Teri Dulhann. She is currently known for playing the character of Dr. Ishita Bhalla in Star Plus's Ye Hai Mohabbatein. In 2014, she won the reality show Dance Ki Takkar. In 2017, she won the dance reality show Nach Baliye. Early life Tripathi was born on 14 December 1984 in Bhopal, Madhya Pradesh. She attended Nutan college in Bhopal. She completed a mountaineering course from the Nehru Institute of Mountaineering in Uttarkashi. Personal life She dated actor Sharad Malhotra, her co-actor from Dulhan. They were in a relationship until 2015. , 2016]] On 16 January 2016, she got engaged to her Ye Hai Mohabbatein co-actor Vivek Dahiya. The couple got married on 8 July 2016 in Bhopal. On the set of Nach Baliye, Tripathi revealed that her love story was made by her two fangirls. Career Tripathi started her career as an anchor on Akash Vani, Bhopal. She participated in Pantene Zee Teen Queen in 2003 and won the title of Miss Beautiful Skin. In 2004, Tripathi participated in India's Best Cinestars Ki Khoj and was declared a winner from Bhopal zone. She was crowned Miss Bhopal. Tripathi made her acting debut in telefilms for Doordarshan. She received recognition for Zee TV's drama fiction Banoo Main Teri Dulhann by playing the dual roles of Vidya, an orphan and illiterate girl, and Divya, a modern and literate girl. She won many awards for her performance in the show including the Indian Television Academy Award for Best Actress in Drama Category and the Indian Telly Award for Fresh New Face. She then featured in the second season of Star Plus's horror thriller Ssshhhh...Phir Koi Hai. Later she played the role of Rashmi Sharma, a housewife in SAB TV's comedy drama Mrs. & Mr. Sharma Allahabadwale. Since 2013, she has portrayed the character of Dr. Ishita Bhalla, an infertile dentist who marries a Chief Executive Officer, in order to provide maternal affection to his daughter in Ekta Kapoor's show Ye Hai Mohabbatein opposite Karan Patel. Her portrayal of Ishita won her many awards and nominations such as the Indian Telly Award for Best Actress in a Lead Role, the Lions Gold Award for Best Actress in Lead Role, and the Boroplus Gold Award for Best Actress in a Lead Role. In 2015, she received a Shan-E-Bhopal Award. In 2016, she received six awards at Star Parivaar Awards and two awards at the Gold Awards for Face of The Year and Best Actress in a Lead Role. In 2017, she participated in Nach Baliye 8 with her husband Vivek Dahiya and won the show. On the show, she was injured and the audience accused her of a fake injury. However, she posted a video to provide evidence that the injury was real. In 2019, Tripathi hosted Star Plus's singing reality show The Voice 3. In the media In 2017, Tripathi posted some emotional tweets condemning the rape of a 12-year-old girl in Chandigarh on Independence Day (15 August), some of which she addressed to Prime Minister Narendra Modi, urging him to take strict action against the rapist. In 2014, Tripathi was ranked number 23 among the "35 Hottest Actresses In Indian Television" by MensXP.com, an Indian lifestyle website for men. In 2017, she became the first Indian television actress who appeared in the Forbes Celebrity 100, a list based on the income and popularity of India's celebrities. In the same year, Tripathi was trolled for her character Haryanavi from the serial Yeh Hai Mohabbatein. She was called pathetic and disgusting for using dark brown makeup for this role. About this Tripathi replied to the troll by saying: }} Filmography Web Television Awards and nominations See also * List of Hindi television actresses * List of Indian television actresses References External links * }} Category:Living people Category:1984 births Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Indian television actresses Category:Indian beauty pageant winners Category:Indian soap opera actresses Category:Actresses from Bhopal Category:Nach Baliye winners Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Female models from Madhya Pradesh Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants Category:Nach Baliye contestants